


Knight

by Lady_B20



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jealousy, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_B20/pseuds/Lady_B20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Stories based on events with other dimensions and Stony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Game Marvel's Avengers Alliance. I had gotten Knight America as an unlocked character and this story popped in my head. 
> 
> The characters may seem out of character but hey It's Stony. I didn't much to gon on Knight America's Origins but my own imagination.
> 
> I'm open to corrections.
> 
> Enjoy.

Bam, Bam, Bam, was the only sound coming from the gym as Steve Rogers aka Captain America busied himself with the flour sacks they called punching bags. He was pissed off, each blow increasing in force as he remembered his current situation. One final punch launched the bag across the room and it crashed on the wall the fell to the floor beneath it. A growing pile could be seen as cap went to get another bag.

It wasn’t often that Steve was frustrated, well not as frustrated before. With him waking up 75 years into the future to a time he didn’t know and the lives of the people he knew had gone by, who wouldn’t be frustrated.

He learned to cope, he adapted but not alone. He needed help and he got it. From S.H.I.E.L.D, his team mates and someone very special; Tony Stark. Tony and Steve got off to a rocky start but after a while they warmed up to each other and ultimately they became great friends. Tony teaching Steve about the future and Steve helping Tony cope with his past.

They were inseparable until one night on the eve of a solstice; a magical portal opened and out came a chunk of flying metal. Steve and a few of his team mates arrived moments after the entity exited the portal after being warned by Dr. Strange. Everyone was cautious as they came on the scene they didn’t know what to expect until the pile of metal started to move.

It was a person, clad in medieval armor. The armor was a deep midnight blue and was adorned with stars. The knight slowly stood up and checked his surroundings. Everyone was anxious they prepped for a fight but they relaxed as the knight sheath his sword in a show of peace.

They took the foreigner with them to S.H.I.E.L.D HQ and that’s when they learned of the Knights origins.

He was from another dimension, one without technological advances. A land you could only read about in story books. After telling the avengers of his origins, Nick Fury consulted the other mystical heroes to see if they could aid with the return of the dimensional traveler.

Nick also decided that the knight was to stay with the team at the Avengers Tower until he can be returned to his own dimension. After arriving at the tower, the knight seemed apprehensive yet cooperative with the new beings he was with. Tony was the one in charge of him or was the one tasked with helping the knight cope with his new surroundings just as he did with Steve.

He was Sir Steven and was known as Knight America in his own dimension. Everyone was astounded; Captain America had a counterpart in another dimension and almost everyone in the tower bombarded him with questions of their own counterparts, Clint more than others.

Steve set up the new bag and was going to start another routine when someone came into the gym: Tony.

“Hey Cap! Whoah! Punching bags don’t grow on trees you know?” Tony gave him a cheeky grin which for some reason made Steve even more pissed than before.

Steve bit back his tongue and casually asked “Need something Tony?” Steve set getting into a stance.

“Uh yeah, you’ve been hold up here for most of the day, Wanna go out?” Tony asked as he came close to where Steve was. Steve stood stunned. It was  over a week when the knight came into the tower. Tony being the one to help him cope was with him for most of the day and believe it or not Steve was jealous.

“So cap? Would you? I can see you’re busy but it would be nice to spend some time out of this gym, don’t you think?” Tony gave him a shy smile.

“Don’t you have Knight Duties?” Steve said hoping his irritation didn’t slip through. “Would you believe Clint relieved me of them for the rest of the day?”

Tony noticed, he sighed as he leaned on the punching bag, “Tell me something cap, has the arrival of Knight Steve done something to you?” Steve was quiet, it was a yes. Tony continued, “When Steven came here I thought you two were alike, (Steve’s jaw clenched) You two came from different worlds and times so I thought you two would be companions in that sense but you’ve done nothing but avoid him. Whenever you would speak, it was only a select choice of words before finding a reason to leave. The only thing I wonder is why?” Tony asked looking at Steve intensely.

Tony can be direct but this was a different kind of direct he didn’t see before. The last person Steve thought to share emotions just did.

Steve sighed defeated and took off his gloves as he made his way to the bench where his stuff lay. “I-I might be….” Steve said voice quiet but Tony heard nonetheless and walked over to where Steve was.

“You’re what cap?” Tony asked, receiving another sigh from Steve. ”I’m, I’m jealous okay?!” That took Tony by surprise but asked “Why?”

Steve turned, looking at Tony, “Before he came, you were always with me and now” Steve stopped and looked away. It was Tony’s turn to sigh. “Is that why you’ve been acting this way?” Steve didn’t answer.

“Steve look at me, (Steve slowly did) you know the others are finding a way to get him back to his own world right? (Steve’s expression softened) He won’t be here forever and he wants to go home too”. Tony looked sad. Talk to him; get to know him a bit before despising him cause, that’s not you. That’s not the Steve I know”.

Steve was struck with guilt; he reached out and took Tony in his arms. “I’m sorry, you’re right I’ve been an idiot, you were spending so much time with him, I thought you’d-”, “Forget about you?” Tony finished wrapping his own arms around Steve while Steve tightened his arms around Tony.

They weren’t alien to being held by the other. Steve needed this and Tony at times too this time they both did. “Talk to him Steve” Tony asked pushing himself from Steve’s chest but Steve still held his waist. Steve sighed, “Okay, I will”. “Good” Tony smiled relieved. “Still want to go out? Or we could stay in my room and watch movies like we used to?” That sounded great.

“Movies” Steve said giving Tony a small smile. “Right!” Tony patted Steve’s chest as Steve slowly let go. “I’m going to get snacks ready, you (pointing at Steve) take a shower, you smell, maybe I will too cause I think you just passed your sweat to me. Tony walked to the entry way. “Don’t take too long, I might fall asleep waiting for you” Tony said as he was leaving.  “You always do, plus don’t just get junk food like you always do and leave coffee to just one mug not the entire pot!” Steve said jogging to the shower room.

“No Promises!” Tony yelled from the hallway. That made Steve smile, he missed this, and he missed Tony. He will fulfill his promise to talk to the knight but for now, he was going to enjoy some time alone with Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come :) Kudos or comments appreciated.


End file.
